


Morning Coffee

by cryscendo



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: DDADDS, Damien is a good father, Gen, young lucien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryscendo/pseuds/cryscendo
Summary: "Can I have some coffee today?” Lucien questioned, looking up at his father expectantly. Damien had the mind to wonder exactly what brought this up.“Baby, what could you possibly want coffee for?”“You said when I was older, I could have some. And I’m older now, aren’t I?”





	Morning Coffee

Damien was sitting at the kitchen table, notably enraptured by the book he was reading while nursing a cup of tea. He noticed that despite the sheer number of books he had stored in his library, he had only read about a fraction of the literature. Thus, he saw fit to put forth the effort to catch up.

The man was drawn from his literary trance by the sound of soft footsteps making contact with tile. He looked up to see his six-year-old son, Lucien, dawning a tired expression and one of Damien's old shirts that no longer fit. Lucien had since begun to wear them to bed as something of a makeshift nightgown. Damien wasn’t sure when or where he got such a habit, but it was no matter. He would’ve donated the clothing should neither of them bother using them.

"Good morning, My Love," Damien spoke as Lucien made his way into the chair adjacent from his father. He was growing quickly, though he still struggled a bit with climbing up onto a barstool that was set up next to their kitchen’s island. The table chairs were closer to his height as of now, but Damien could sense that Lucien wouldn’t always remain that way. If Damien’s own height was anything to go by, Lucien would grow faster than his father would necessarily prefer.

"Mornin', Daddy," the still sleepy child muttered, pushing a few locks of platinum blond hair out of his eyes. Lucien's hair was one of the few reasons someone may second guess Damien's true relationship with the child. The colour was inherited by Damien's ex-husband and Lucien's other parental figure, if one could even call him that. The man had no actual part in Lucien’s life. This at one point, somewhat bothered Damien. But as he grew into himself more and more, he had begun to not be so invested in his past. Especially that of which he had no control of. It was better for both he and Lucien that way.

"Can I have some coffee today?” Lucien questioned, looking up at his father expectantly. Damien had the mind to wonder exactly what brought this up.

“Baby, what could you possibly want coffee for?”

“You said when I was older, I could have some. And I’m older now, aren’t I?” Damien released a minute sigh, knowing he should've better explained what 'older' meant. But then again, it wasn’t unlike Lucien to question why his father has the rules set in place that he does. The boy was certainly one to question most things, especially his boundaries.

"I'm afraid not, Lucien. You have to be older than what you are now to have coffee, okay?" Damien tried to reason with the boy. Though, Lucien could be rather stubborn when he chose to be. It wasn't necessarily a bad quality, only a slightly frustrating one from a fatherly perspective.

Lucien, despite not seeming too hurt by his father's words, persisted. "But you and Mr. Sella drink it a lot. Do I have to be as old as you before I can have any?"

Damien tapped a finger to the rim of his teacup in what appeared to be him attempting to hold back a few choice words in front of his son. The child obviously meant nothing malicious by it, but even then, he was going to just take Lucien's words with a grain of salt. But let it be known, he wasn't old. But to children, every adult was old, right? And how old did Lucien think he was, anyway? Again, it doesn’t really matter. Damien need not to dwell on it. "That's because it's a big kid drink, understand? Big kid drinks don't always taste very good to little kids."

Damien hoped that would appease his son for the moment. He had learned patience well while raising the boy alone. Still, Lucien did like to test his resolve. The six-year-old seemed to be contemplating what his father had said before eventually giving a nod. "I get it. Can I have hot chocolate then?" Lucien finally asked and Damien couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

With a slight nod, Damien closed his book and set his teacup on the table. "Hot chocolate, I do believe that I can make happen." Damien stood from his spot to go over to the kitchen's island in the attempt to curb his son's sugar craving. Sometimes, it was the simple things that seemed to appease Lucien.

"Oh, and Daddy?" Lucien spoke up once again, turning in his seat to see his father pause in the midst of grabbing Lucien’s favourite mug from the cupboard, Lucien noted. The one with little bats on it. Damien then turned back toward his son, mug still in hand.

Damien only gave a few words to express that he had heard Lucien and was listening. “Yes, son?” He asked. 

"If I help make them, can we have pancakes too?"

Damien couldn't help but smile in spite of himself as he set the mug down on the countertop. He then walked back around to the table, lifted the boy out of his seat and sat him down on countertop as well. The boy was ever growing, yet still small enough for Damien to be able to lift him up with relative ease and grace. "Do you want blueberries in them today?"

The child beamed at his father's words, nodding eagerly. "Yeah! Thank you, Daddy!" Two small arms made their way around Damien's neck in an embrace. The hug made Damien’s heart swell as he went to return it. It was moments like this that made Damien wish the boy would never grow up. But that day was bound to come eventually. He knew it was going to, someday. "I love you, Daddy!"

That day, however, was not today. "I love you too, Lucien. Now, how about you be my helper with mixing the pancake batter today?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fic I wrote for a friend. And seeing how much I liked it, I decided to clean it up and post it here. Please let me know what you all think and if I should continue making more like this!


End file.
